Assembly lines may be used for assembling a wide range of products. Conventional assembly lines often convey pallets from one end to another and stop the pallets at one or more work stations along the line for operators to perform various assembly tasks. Assembly lines are often arranged in a circular or loop configuration such that once work on the product is complete, the pallets circle around to the beginning to be used again. However, such configurations are often not efficient with respect to the size of the floor plan required, the speed at which the pallets move, and/or the number of pallets required to complete the loop. An assembly line that addresses one or more of the above deficiencies may be desirable.